


Date Night With Dorian

by Bandshe



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian takes Autumn on the perfect date after Cullen cancels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night With Dorian

“Oh, Inquisitor you look like you’re ready to take over Orlais. You are stunning, but where is your lion?” Dorian questioned.

Autumn looked away in shame, “Work got in the way again. It always gets in the way.”

“Well then Autumn, let us go on a date. Two amazing mages having the time of our lives.” Dorian almost squealed in delight.

Autumn looked at him and smirked. She felt guilty thinking it, but she knew she’d probably enjoy herself more with Dorian.

“Where are we going to Dorian?”Autumn asked.

“Don’t you want to be surprised?”

“I don’t want to be overdressed.”

“Then change into something more comfortable. I’ll be here.”

Autumn returned and Dorian took her by the arm, leading her to a carriage.

“My Inquisitor, after this you’re going to be making excuses to avoid dates with our Lion Commander.“ Dorian smirked proudly.

Dorian and Autumn walked into a huge library full of more books than she had ever seen.

“Dorian, this is wonderful.”

“I knew you’d love it. All the knowledge of Thedas is right here. You could be here for years and not even break the surface of this library. Imagine how much smarter we’d be. Autumn, we’d be a force to be reckoned with.”

“Yeah, that will make people love mages.”Autumn sarcastically pointed out.

“Sit, I’ll gather us some books and we can stay here all night.”

Dorian was right, they were there for most the night. Autumn occasionally fell asleep and Dorian would sneak in some food for her when she asked.

“Dorian, this is a wonderful date.”

“Anything for my good friend.”

——————————————————————————————

“Where have you two been? I was ready to gather a search party.” Cullen reprimanded the mages.

Autumn glared at him, “If you must know we went out on a date to the library.”  
“Well, I’m glad you had a good time.I’m sorry we couldn’t go out tonight, I’ll make it up to you Inquisitor, I promise.”

“Sounds like you should cancel plans more often, I’m sure she’d be appreciative.” Dorian nudges Cullen who was all to aware of what Dorian was hinting at.

“Ugh.” Cullen rolled his eyes and grabbed Autumn’s hand. “How about I start making it up to you upstairs.”

“Hmmm, how about in the war room?” She looked at him while smirking.

“Maker, you’re serious.”

“You know it.”

Cullen huffed and took her hand and the two walked towards the war room, leaving Dorian with a sheepish grin on his face.

“If you tell anyone about this, Tevinter, I’ll have your head.” Cullen warned.

“My lips are sealed.”


End file.
